Undead Queen
by Ragitolo
Summary: Elsword has it rough, not only does he have to deal with his Sister having a sexual relationship with one of his closest friends, as well as attempting to live an ordinary life traveling with his friends to protect the world. Now the girl of his dreams starts to remember something about her past that could change his life, forever. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The story begins!

**Hello Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the first chapter of Undead Queen! Sorry this is such a short chapter I was short on time and atleast wanted to get something out! Beware/Caution: First Story yada yada!**

* * *

I sat up in my bed slowly, gently resting my hand on my head. I cursed at myself for being so careless and falling out of my bed last night, while still having a small degree of humanity to laugh at myself for it. I slowly dragged my legs off the side of the bed and yawned, fairly loudly as I looked across the room at Aisha. She looked so cute, curled up in a ball when she slept, Angkor right beside her sleeping away. I grabbed my shoes, slipping them on. I stood up remebering how comfy the shoes you could get in Altera were. I looked around one more time seeing that neither Ciel or Rena were in their beds, I smiled at the thought of those two hooking up and walked out of the room into the kitchen area that we had. Seeing Ciel at the stove like he always is, slaving away at making us breakfast put a smile on my face, knowing that everything we fought for up to this point was worth it. I sat leaned against the counter slightly.

"Good morning, Ciel!" I happily said still rubbing my head.  
"Morning Els, how was your sleep?" He asked not looking away from what he was cooking.  
"Fairly decent." I said as I yawned once more, "Rena head out into town?" I asked looking out the window at the small degree of sunrise that we had.  
"Yeah, I asked her to run out into town to pick up a couple of things for me, you should catch up with her. I'm sure she'll need the extra hands." I nodded and opened the door as the small breeze struck me. Closing the door I noticed a small glint on the ground right in front of the door. Picking it up, it was a small 100 ED coin. I smiled at my luck and started on my way towards the town. Jogging down through the woods was a pain in the ass, especially since I didn't want to hurt any of the environment that we worked so hard to keep. Carefully stepping over branches of fallen tree due to the demons invasion I sat down on a nearby tree trunk so I could rest.  
I cursed at myself for not being prepared enough for how long of a walk this would be. I leaned back looking up into the morning sky, as I sighed I heard a small scream coming from down the path.  
"That's towards the town!" I quickly stood up and started sprinting as fast as I could down the path, occasionally stumbling on fallen branches or just at my own carelessness. upon reaching Elder I looked around for any sign of danger. Once again the scream appeared, I raced as fast as I could towards the location of where it came from, bumping into Rena on my way.  
"Rena!" I shouted as I nearly tripped over her. "Did you hear the scream just now?"  
She cocked her head at me like I was insane.  
"Are you sure, you got enough sleep last night? There was no scream, atleast nothing that I could hear, and you know how well my hearing is!" I looked down at her hands, carrying bags of what looked to be food, this must have been what Ciel sent her out here for.  
"I swear I heard a scream just now!" I looked around quickly to see if anyone else heard it, yet to no avail.  
"Elsword, come on you know better then to joke around like this! Come on, were heading back and im putting you back into bed until you feel better okay?" I hated the idea of being wrong, or even being crazy. I sighed and nodded knowing full well that Rena was right. I took a step towards the exit of Elder and Quickly turned around towards the alley of the scream I just heard, Peaking out of the alley, was non other then Angkor. 

* * *

**Thanks for tuning into the first chapter of Undead Queen! Sorry it was a short one, but of course as I go they are going to get longer!**


	2. Undead what?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I finally got around to finishing all of the homework I had with school being how it is, without further ado, Chapter Two!**

* * *

I yawned slowly as Rena and I slowly made our way back toward the house, stumbling occasionally like the idiot I was. I looked to see Rena humming softly to herself proud that she was able to do something for her "Soon-to-be" Boyfriend as we mock her for even liking the dude. I mean c'mon, He's a demon butler for god sake, it isn't exactly helping his case for being a loli-con. After a hour of walking we finally reached our destination, The lights were all on, signifying everyone was now awake. I quickly rushed too the door as quick as I could, bursting through at top speed yelling.  
"I'm home mother fuckers!" At the top of my lungs. One step and... Stopped, dead in my tracks by raven, as usual. He punched me in the side of the head sending me flying towards the couch.  
"How many times do we have to tell you, damn it!? Come in quietly or I get startled and punch the shit out of you!" Elesis laughed her ass off from the kitchen while Ciel was getting flustered while Lu was ordering him around, as usual. Rena came is shortly after, laughing at the small fuss between the group. Getting to my feet, I took a small look around to admire how glad I was we were all still together, yet. One person was missing, Someone important. I started towards the bedroom knocking on the door softly. Nothing, slowly pushing the door open, I looked to both sides and stepped in. Aisha was standing, looking out the window with her coat softly resting on her shoulders like it always is. I smiled and slowly creeped towards her, resting my chin on her head as she gasped and blushed.  
"Hey, short-stacks." I muttered softly smiling to myself. She leaned back softly resting against me as I rested a hand onto her hip.  
"Hey dumb ass, how was the run?" I smirked,  
"Splendid, you should have been there. I know Angkor was!" I laughed silently as she turned to look up at me.  
"I know, I already bitched him out for leaving my side like that, I just wish I could control him a little bit more. I guess i'm still learning how to properly do that." She looked down towards the ground as I ruffled her hair.  
"It's gunna be alright, but what's wrong? You normally never look outside like this, what's up?" I asked puzzled.  
At first, she didn't seem to happy I asked this early in the morning, yet reluctantly, or just out of sheer disbelief, she started crying. Shoving her face into my chest as I wrapped an arm around her silently, letting her tears soak my sweater.  
"It was...my dream, Els. I remember everything so vividly, like it really happened at one point in time. I'm scared!" She continued to bawl into my sweater as everyone else came running down the hall into the bedroom to find out why she was crying. Picking her up, I set her down in bed tucking her in. Everyone gathered around her bed, looking rather dumbfounded to see Aisha crying like this. Lifting my hand I softly wiped her tears away, whispering that it was going to be okay. She nodded before turning onto her side. Giving her head a quick pat I stood up,gesturing for everyone to leave. I looked back at Aisha, who was cuddling her blankets like it was nobodies business, I closed the door behind me, letting everyone know I left as well. Stepping into our main quarters, everyone looked at me suspiciously, like I just committed a crime. Thankfully, Ciel was the first to ask.  
"So, mind telling us what the hell happened?" Sipping his coffee while Lu was on the counter admiring her "Beauty".  
"She doesn't even fully know, to tell the truth. All she told me was that, her dream scared her, like it was an event in her life that took place in the past." I looked down towards the ground hoping that someone could break the tension in the room, sure enough my wish came true.  
"I can tell you!" Angkor's voice rang throughout the Main room. Instinctively, we all turned to stare directly at him. He spoke once again. "Princess Aisha is experiencing, what we call in the underworld, Spontaneous Memory Remembrance. Or SMR For short. I guess she forgot a few things about her past when she lost her powers back when the three of you met Elsword!" I looked confused, I really did and I can sure as hell guess everyone else did as well. Rena was the first to talk this time.  
"What is she remembering Angkor?" Angkor fell silent for what seemed like minutes.  
"She's remembering when she...was the ruler, the queen, of the demon army." That was the first time in years, it was this quiet. The first time in years, we were quiet enough, to hear the soft wind blow, as it seemed to echo through the house. "Demon Queen."

* * *

 **Thank you for tuning in to Chapter 2 of Undead Queen! Wow, things are getting intense and even Angkor seems to not wanna recall these events! Find out why in Chapter 3! P.S. Some scenes in the next chapter may not be for all audiences, viewer discretion is advised!**


	3. Elsword, Help me!

**Thank you all for the Somewhat support? School is almost over and I can finally, live my life long dream and become a fanfiction writer!~ Not really but that makes me sound cooler so, why not use it? haha, anyway now for the long awaited Chapter 3~**

We all stood there, in shock. Not because of what we just heard, but because we were talking about Aisha, the most innocent one of us all. I quickly shook my head, brushing the idea that Aisha could be some form of Queen of an undead army. Raven was the first to speak.  
"So you expect us to believe, that the Aisha we've all come to love is actually the queen of some undead army?!" He sounded furious, I dont blame him. I mean, I'm dating her and not even I knew that. Even if she didn't know herself. I blankly looked towards the floor, as I spaced out, the arguments started. People yelling, arguing with each other. I couldn't handle it. any of it. I squeezed my eyes shut only to run towards the door. shoving it open I sprinted towards the town, tripping over branches coming to the fork. The sign leaning against a tree, reading Elder and Bethma. Panting I decided I wanted to be as far away from the group as I could be, gathering my emotions, I ran along the path towards Bethma Village.

 **Aisha's POV**

I sat up in my head as I heard the arguments break out. I rubbed my eyes and directed my eyes toward the window as I heard the door slam. Elsword was running, towards the forest. This had me worried, he only goes out like this when he wants to get away from something. I quickly put my shoes on, threw the sweater he got me over top of my bra, but kept the shorts I was wearing on and slowly opened the window so no one would hear me. sliding outside I closed the window just as silently as I opened it, looking out towards the forest wanting to catch a glimpse of Elsword yet, no luck. I sighed as I ran towards the forest as silently as I possibly could, this day was already bad with that weird dream, I don't need my boyfriend to hurt himself. As I ran to try and catch him, I thought about the dream, and what it could signify. Hoping that maybe, just maybe I could strike a memory of sorts.

~ **Flashback to Aisha's Dream~**

I planted my chin in my palm as I leaned into the arm of my throne, calling someone from below to kneel before me.  
"Have you found where "it" is?" I asked yawning into my hand before switching which leg was over which. Below me a small voice echo'd a voice that seemed so familiar yet, annoying.  
"No M'lady, yet we believe we have some..strong leads on where it may be" I snickered after hearing such a feeble excuse.  
"Guards~ Execute him!" I called as he was dragged off, pleading for his life. I closed my eyes, hoping that someone had an inch of back bone. I shut my eyes once more, before hearing a blood curdling scream of someone on the other side of the room, my eyes snapping open to see a figure. Someone carrying a large blade appearing before me.  
"You don't deserve to live anymore, only cowards hide behind power!" before a blade was shoved through my stomach.

~ **Back to Real time~**

I was quickly brought back to reality as I heard a soft voice from nearby. It wasn't anything I recognized so I decided to continue with caution, and before long I could see Elsword's shadow, heading towards Bethma Village. I smiled and was about to call out to him before a hand, Clammy, Sweaty, reaking of either Semen or blood wrapped itself around my mouth. I couldn't find myself to bite it...it was revolting. I left out a muffled cry, hoping Els was in a state of mind to hear me, yet no avail and within seconds I was on the ground, my back grinding into the dirt and gravel. I gulped as a shadowy head appeared in my vision, blocking the sun. I could tell he was smiling, even without being able to see his face. my eyes widened as I came to the conclusion, that if I couldn't do something for myself, I could get raped..or worse. I started to cry and kick. Hoping that the noise would attract someone, anyone to come help me. he drew a knife, resting it against my throat before speaking in a low raspy tone.  
"One little squeak from that mouth of yours and this knife goes right through your throat, do I make myself clear?!"  
I nodded, tears slowly streaking down my cheeks, he brought my to my knees, the blade still steadily pressed against my throat as he slid his pants down, revealing his member. My eyes widened as he shoved it inside my mouth, forcing it down my throat. I made a loud gagging sound as I tried to spit it out. His free hand, moving to the back of my head to make sure that didn't happen. I began to truly cry. The tears flowing down my cheeks like a small waterfall, my gags and chokes echoing in my mind as I thought I was going to die. No Angkor to save me. No Elsword to hear me, I was actually going to die. I closed my eyes for a second and pushed him away, screaming Elsword's name. The dagger he was holding flying out of his hand, just outside of his reach for a small second.  
"I told you not to fucking speak bitch!" He grabbed the knife and made a quick thrust towards my throat, I threw myself back, the knife just barely entering my stomach. as I clenched my stomach in pain. The bushes started to rattle as Elsword jumped out, pissed. within a few seconds the person who was trying to rape me, was on his back, as Elsword stood over him, the knife the man once wielded in his hands as he took a step forward.  
"No one, and I mean no one, hurts my little angel and lives to see her again!" He quickly stabbed it into his throat, taking a stab back, as he ran to my side. "Aisha!, holy shit are you okay!? I heard you scream my name and instantly came running to find him trying to rape you. I'm so sorry..I'm a terrible boyfriend." He started to tear up as he wrapped his arms around my neck, I instantly felt happy. Despite the wound I now had, I could feel his warmth. I softly wrapped my arms around his neck, as he adjusted his position to lift up my sweater and see the damage. "it's not to bad, it barely entered you, it's like a cut." He ripped part of his shirt off and fastened it around my stomach to stop the bleeding, atleast he was trying for me. He re-adjusted his position and arms one last time to pick me up. As I clinged to him, I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Something i didn't do very often.I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, only being awoken later by the sound of Elsword's voice. "I know what you wen't through was traumatizing and I swear I'll try to do better next time." All I could do was nod, as we approached the house, he softly set me down, crouching down so he could let me on his back, giving him usage of his arms to open the door. As we stepped in, everyone instantly looked our way. I could tell from the way they were looking at Elsword, something was up. All I knew, was that I didn't like it. As he set me down Ara of all people, was the first to ask what happened. I sighed and took a deep breathe, before leaning onto Elsword and started explaining.  
"I woke up once I heard people starting to yell and argue, I couldn't help but sit up to listen and...Something moving out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, it was this bone head running towards the forest full speed..." I explained everything, from the dream I had to being semi-raped and almost getting stabbed badly, to Elsword killing him and taking care of me instantly. Rena quickly ran up, giving me a hug.  
"I am so sorry Aisha!" She pushed my face into her boobs and spun me around, Elsword quickly stopping her so he could properly treat my wound. Within a few minutes I was on the couch, snuggled up with Elsword, a blanket around me and Ciel's cooking on a table nearby. Everyone gathered around outside, having a fun time laughing, pretending like the events of today never happened, like we normally do.  
"You won't ever leave me..right Elsword?" I asked abruptly, cutting off the silence between us.  
"Not a chance in hell, why would I?" He replied as cocky as he always was. I sighed, pressing my head into his chest as one of his arms draped over me, protecting me. I smiled knowing that this was the guy I fell in love with. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, as Angkor's voice rang in my head.  
"Now is the time to reawaken my Queen, your throne is waiting..."

- **Thank you everyone for tuning into Chapter three! I know this was a LONG time coming, but hopefully I've improved somewhat over the past year. School is finally coming to a close and I can relax and write more chapters for you guys, Ideas on how I can further this story, and other Stuff is nice as well, Follow the story if you like it and Remember, I'm always watching...hehe, but no really I hope you like it. This one took me a while to write considering I was getting side tracked by YouTube and Netflix all the time. Hope this keeps you entertained until Chapter 4 comes out!**


	4. Update

Hey Guys and Gals...Ragitolo here, I wanted to give you guys a brief update on whats been going on, as per this moment Undead Queen will be put on hold while I deal with personal issues involving my family. The Idea behind Undead Queen will stay the same, but its just to much to handle right now. I may write a Gravity Falls Fanfic to take my mind off of it but for now, I thought you should know the deal..Thank you for putting up with the lack of updates...


End file.
